Town view
The Town View has a major role in Ikariam, because there you can access, see the levels and build new buildings in the town. The Town view is the first screen a player sees after he is logged on for the first time in the game. Apart from your own towns, you can see the Town view'''s of the cities infiltrated by your spies, occupied cities and cities of alliance members or garrison right partners if you have troops there. You can access the '''Town view of your town by clicking the "Show Town" button in the upper part of the screen. Building grounds A building ground is one of the 15 locations in your town with a flag over it that you can create a new building on. There is a total of 15 building grounds in a town. In order to build certain types of buildings, specific researches should be done. Types of building grounds There are several types of building grounds that indicate what building is allowed to be built there. Central building ground The building ground in the middle of the Town view is reserved for the Town Hall, which is automatically built when founding a new colony and cannot be moved. Normal building grounds In the 10 building grounds marked with red flags, you can construct every buildings, except for the Town hall, Town wall, Shipyard and Trading port. Water-related building grounds In the two building grounds marked with blue flags, you can construct the Trading port and Shipyard. You can have only one of these buildings, so build them both. Walls building ground The building ground marked with a yellow flag is reserved for the Town wall, which you can build without any research. Bureaucracy building ground There is one building ground that you cannot build on until you research Bureaucracy. This additional building ground can be very useful in the later game, so choose carefully what you are going to build there. Citizen events in Town view * If you have troops in a town, you will see some troops that look like Hoplites in front of the Town hall. * If your town is occupied, you will see foreign troops holding red flags in front of your Town hall and towards the Town wall gates (the exits of the town). * If your citizens are happy, you will see them playing on the beach. * If your citizens are angry, you will see them protesting in front of the Town hall. If the Town hall is being expanded during these events, they take place in front of the building located under the Town hall. Town background As the level of your Town Hall increases, the background of your town is changed and new features are introduced, such as roads, parks, fountains and gazebos. These advancements have no effect in the game, but they show, aesthetically, how evolved a town is. Furthermore, some small buildings are built in the town in which the people of your town live. The higher the town hall level, the more other buildings appear, reflecting the increased population limit. Video Category:Game mechanics